


Jailbreak

by Sugartush



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure Family, Bar fights, Drunkness, F/M, Family, Marriage, Post Uncharted 4, elena is such the mom of the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartush/pseuds/Sugartush
Summary: True love is paying for your husband's bail. Elena breaks Nate, Sam and Sully out of jail in Rio and, yeah, you can't blame her for being a little pissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many started stories that I haven't finished. I'm so busy applying to universities and colleges at the moment writing is becoming a little tough. Ughhhh. More on the way. I love reviews. I guess I love you too x

From the cobbled streets that still glowed warm from the sleepless nightlife in Lisbon, Elena pushed her way through the LPD's glass doors. The lights twitched fluorescent in the white linoleum waiting room, and she had to squint a little to keep her head from pounding. She shouldn't have to be here, she thought to herself.   
Approaching the front desk she smiled tiredly at the receptionist, a young man uniformed in blue. Probably in training and stuck doing paperwork and coffee runs. Her younger self wanted to pat his arm and tell him that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. "Hi, there." She nodded.   
"Good evening ma'am." He greeted in a thick and rounded accent. "How can I be of assistance?"   
"Uh, I received a phone call from here about an hour ago from my husband."  
"Gringo and his brother and an old guy?" He suggested.   
Elena nodded, with eyes closed in embarrassment. "That would be the one."   
"You here to pay his bail, ma'am?" He smirked and opened a draw to pull out a contract, which she skimmed and signed in cursive at the bottom with a borrowed biro.   
Elena gave the pen back and fished her handbag for her wallet, producing several wads of euros. "That I am."   
He pocketed the money and stood, jingling his keys from his belt and gestured for her to follow him round the back.   
Elena kept her posture small whilst walking through the corridor of holding cells. From both sides of barred iron, thugs with beefy arms and crooked noses and jaws chuckled. Several wolf whistles and vulgar taunts made her bare arms crawl, but she kept her attention on the path ahead of her.   
"Vem com o papai." A skinhead taunted from her left. His buddy shoved his side and chuckled, bearing several gold crowns and missing teeth. "Venha aqui e vou te foder putazinha."   
Elena grimaced and rolled her eyes. She hardly noticed the fists that hurled the two backwards by their collars onto the dirty concrete. Nate shook his wrists. "She can speak Portuguese, you know."   
"Hello, darling." Elena said flatly. She turned and crossed her arms and pursed her lips at the state of her husband. His cheek was stained red and purple and his nose leaked dried crimson that stood out against his sweaty flesh. His eyes burst bloodshot and his bare arms were mottled with fresh bruises and what appeared to be teeth marks.   
"Is that Elena?" She peered over her husband's shoulder to see Sam and Sully, whom looked equally as battered as Nate. Sam grunted and Elena noticed his nose shattered and bloody at an odd angle. "A saint and saviour. We are eternally grateful." He laughed, but winced regretfully as he clutched his side. Maybe some broken ribs too, she assumed.   
"Yeah, yeah. The pleasure's all mine. Now hurry up, I want to go back to bed. It is one in the morning." Salt was practically falling from her lips.   
Sully staggered as he stood and offered her a sorry look. "Our bad sweetheart. We'll get out of your hair straight after we ditch this joint."  
The young police officer chuckled and came forward to unlock the barred gate. "You're lucky that you have such a lovely lady to pay your way out of here." He sniggered. He swung it open and the three shuffled out in a rather uncoordinated manner. The last to come out, Nate gave Elena a bloodied, unconfident smile. "I'll, uh, explain when we get back to the hotel."   
Elena narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, you better hope you will buddy." 

After dropping Sam and Sully back to their rooms safely, Elena sat on the end of the queen bed, tending to Nate's wounds. Still drunk, he didn't protest as much to the pain of her touch. However, it didn't stop him from yelping when she wiped an alcohol soaked pad over a large gash beneath his eye.  
"Yeesh! Do you mind?" He jerked away from her. He didn't get far as Elena quickly grasped him in a sturdy headlock.   
"Yeah, I do. Stay still otherwise you're going to get an infection." She growled.   
"Anything else, your highness?" He muttered with a furrowed brow.   
"Don't." She murmured.   
"Don't what?"  
Applying a fabric patch to the wound, she bit her lip and frowned. "Don't start with me. I get a phone call in the middle of the night from the police department in Lisbon, and its you asking for me to come retrieve your ass out of jail. At nine weeks pregnant, it's a little off to go and pay the bail for the father of your child, don't you think Nate?"  
He sighed. "I'm sorry."   
"Come on, Nate! What the hell was that about?"   
"I'll explain, just calm down please." He eased his head onto her lap, close to her belly and took her hand. He rubbed her wedding band like rosary beads, praying to that ominous god that he'd been brought up to fear at the orphanage that she'd take it easy for the kid's sake. "We went to a bar. Sam unsurprisingly started hitting on this girl. She was into it, but then we found out later that she had come out with her boyfriend. He king hit her and Sam punched him first. Then he brought his friends over and they started to come on to Sully and me. Then the bartender got mad because Sully grabbed one of his glasses to hit this guy, so he got into it. And he had some really, really hard and sharp rings. Then I don't remember, but I think the owners called the cops."  
Elena didn't respond straight away. She couldn't decide to mull over the fact that his fight had a worthy cause or the fact that he had made it out alive from the scene he had described. "Ok." She settled with finally.   
He scrunched his eyebrows. "Ok? You're not impressed with my valiant efforts to save that damsel in distress."   
"Hmf," she smirked. "She doesn't sound to be a damsel in distress to me. Believe me, Nate. I've been to bars before. I know these types of girls who flirt with guys while they're. boyfriends are metres away."   
"She doesn't deserve to be king hit though..." Nate grumbled.   
Elena squeezed his hand. "No, she doesn't. But you didn't need to get into a fight. You could have just reported the guy and let authorities handle it."   
"I could of." He admitted slowly and then paused and let out a deep sigh. "But my ego is bigger than my dick. And that's kind of big."  
"Oh my god." Elena rolled her eyes and threw herself back onto the bed. "You're drunk. I'm not even bothered anymore. Goodnight, cowboy." She began to crawl under the covers but Nate grabbed her waist.  
"No- hey, wait. We can talk." He tried, his tone slightly alarmed.   
She chuckled and shook her her head. "Baby needs its beauty sleep. I'm going to bed."  
He slumped his shoulders, but reluctantly waffled under the covers beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her shoulder lightly. "I love you. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. You've done worse, believe me." She paused. "I love you too."   
After a few moments of still, humid and hot aired silence, Elena whispered his name. "Nate?"  
"Yeah...what?" He murmured.  
"Please don't get into anymore bar fights."  
Nate slipped out a murky, "sure", and was snoring in an instant.


End file.
